


Normal Life

by Merfilly



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment as Abbie rests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfTime1030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfTime1030/gifts).



Jenny was asleep in her room. Crane was safely at the cabin. Irving had told her to take a day off, no arguing.

Abbie sat down at the table, a drink near at hand, her laptop in front of her, and tried to fathom what a normal life felt like. Even before Crane entering her life and turning it upside down, she hadn't known what that was.

Maybe, just maybe, if they won this war of Washington's finally, she'd find out what normal was. Until then…

…she fired up the laptop to try and find any more help she could.


End file.
